


Toff's the Boss: Tales from the Bureau of Magic Contaiment

by kyodragboar



Category: Accursed Dragon (Webcomic), Extreme Dinosaurs (Cartoon), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom/sub, Fantasy, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot Collection, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting life at the Magic Containment Facility located in a remote part of the universe. It's residents hard at work ensuring magic is used safely and responsibly, to avoid another "Mina Incident" Toffee, Boss, and Prisoner of the BOMC. Handles the leadership, while keeping an eye on the sentence on the back of his hand, Below him is middle-management, Desk jockeys who handle filing cases and spell documents, and below them are the field team, a group who handles the "Battling magic created horrors" Works.Despite his reasons for being here, Toff was the boss.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Ties stay on, Part 1: The Promotion

Toffee stared at the number on the back of his hand as the number ticked down a digit. Signing. Only Five thousand and three hundred and fifty-three days to go till he pays back the massive life sentence for all his poor choices. He looked out his office window at the massive complex that the Castmaster had giving him free rein over. He saw a Field Team Vehicle leaving one of the many hangers around the space station, exiting through one of the hatches on the glass dome that covers both the main building and the continent-sized city. 

Probably to clean up a magic-born disaster... **AGAIN.**

Perhaps he should be grateful to make amends, To ensure that magic can be used responsibly Since it can't be truly destroyed.

Sure, Star Butterfly destroyed the magic dimension. But now, The magic had been scattered across the universe, to different dimensions even. Waiting for some power-hungry fools to stumble upon. And so, Luxuria, One of the Castmasters from a far off world known as Ternion, who was tasked with keeping the magic users there inline. Decided-

**"If magic is going to be messy, then hire some janitors!"**

And so, She formed "The Bureau Of Magic Containment" A Business orientated complex, made up entirely up of lizards, serpents, drakes, and dinosaurs. Each task with the mission of keeping magic on a tight leash, signing important rules like: "You can't use magic to win a contest." Or "You can't use magic to make you unstoppable to the point of someone destroying the magic dimension."

That second was the one that was heavily enforced the most. 

And if magic ever did slip the reins so to speak, A field team was sent out to contain the problem. Equipped with anti-magic weaponry, and magic containment briefcases.

With leads back to Toffee. Luxuria brought him back to life because he was the most business-wise on the station.

That, And it was mostly Toffee's fault that the magic is running rampant since he inspired Star to destroy the magic dimension when Mina backed her into a corner. In order to remind him of that, Luxuria branded him with a life sentence on the back of his hand, Each day the universe is at peace. A number ticks down, but if Magic is rampant, The number will freeze. Until it ticks down to zero, Toffee was confined to the station itself, unable to leave.

It wasn't all that bad, Toffee had the office of his dreams, and there was a city of kobold-operated businesses outside the building, to keep himself and his employees entertain themselves during days off, a coffee shop, furniture store to decorate their housing. A book store. And more. There was also the matter of...Sexual release.

Dating between co-workers wasn't forbidding. More hatchlings mean more workers to help with the business one day.

But Toffee wasn't interested in that.

He wanted something...more.

He sat down at his desk and pulled up a doc on his computer, searching through the files until one caught his eye. "Hmm..."

He looked over to the intercom on his desk. 

"Today's your lucky day... **Coven Rastus."** He then clicked the button of the intercom. 

* * *

"Hey, Coven!" 

The blue dragon wearing his business casual looks up from his computer to see his co-worker Lomar The blue, chubby, frill-neck lizard peering into his cubicle. "Great job with that Magic Disaster Reduction spreadsheet. The guys from higher management really liked it."

"Really? Nooooo," Coven said dismissively. "I just compile all the things mages need to avoid when handling magic. Not like nobody will ever read it." He stopped. "Of course...If everyone who can use magic did read it. Then we'll be out of a job!" He said as he made a punchline before looking at his other coworkers by the water-cooler. "Am I right?" The lizards laughed at the joke. Along with Lomar.

"That's our Coven. You're probably going to receive a promotion any second now." Lomar said causing Coven to chuckle.

"Oh, Grow up. Lomar, You know how Toffee only selects the best employee for upper management." A yellow, slender. Triceratops said walking past with a pile of paperwork.

"Lucy's right, I only been on the job for two years. That's barely enough time for me to make a shadow with my case file." Coven assured to Lomar. "It's not like he's going to say my name on the intercom."

As he did that. The intercom let out a chime.

**"Would Coven Rastus please come to my office in Upper Management? That is all."**

The intercom let out another chime before going quiet.

Everyone just looked at the intercom before slowly turning to Coven.

Coven sat there before Lomar walked up to him. "That's a pretty cool trick. Now, Say: "It's Not like money will rain from the heavens." He then stood there, arms raised like an idiot. "Say it!" He said suddenly. "Say itttttthehehit..." He cried begging the dragon, who was staring at the intercom.

* * *

Coven nervously waited in the elevator. Before the elevator doors opened revealing a fancy, hardwood office, complete with a green, walkway carpet. A large, Muscled, Frill-necked Lizard in a suit and green tie approached the starstruck Dragon, Coven noted how the lizard's suit had no-sleeves, due to the spikes on both his shoulders, both his eyes with different colors. "You must be the new blood." The green lizard said. "My name is Rasticore. I'll be escorting you to the boss."

"Thank you," Coven said dryly. "Sorry, This is just happening so fast."

"It's okay to be overwhelmed, I'll show you around on our way to the boss," Rasticore said leading the dragon down the row of desks. They then passed a blue, amphibious lizard with green fins and wearing a green-leaf patterned suit with a blue tie. "Hey, Tidewin."

The finned lizard looked at the two before eyeing Coven. "Ah, The newest member of our group. Very nice." His eyes roamed across his body, scanning it. "Very nice indeed." He licked his lips.

"Ahem," Rasticore cleared his throat. "Tidewin, those documents?"

"Ah, yes, The new weapon patents from RnD." Tidewin said smiling. "They should be at your desk, waiting for your review."

"Thank you." Rasticore said walking away. Not before Tidewin grabbed Coven by one of his bull-shaped horns and pulled him towards his desk.

"I hope you had a big lunch because our boss is...Very thorough in his meetings." He whispered to Coven.

"Wha-?"

"Tidewin! stop scaring the new guy!" Rasticore scolded causing the lizard to give a playful chuckle as he let the blue dragon go. Coven was quick to back away. "Water Dragons, So handsy," Rasticore said before gesturing over to the double doors. "The boss is waiting for you."

Coven nodded before walking up to the doors and took a deep breath before grabbing the handles and opening the large, ornate doors.

There, at the end of the office, in front of the floor-to-ceiling window, was the sharply dressed lizard himself. This was Coven first meeting with the boss of the organization. Despite rumors about the gray reptile, Coven knew little-to-noting about him.

The doors behind him shut, finalizing the point of no return.

"Have a seat, Mr. Rastus." 

Coven shuddered at that cold, calculated tone. Before walking towards the chair in front of Toffee's desk. Sitting down in. Toffee was looking out the window of his office window, observing the station-wide city. 

"...You have been doing an exceptional job as of late. For someone who started working here two years ago. That's why I'm happy to inform you that you'll be moved to upper management as one of my chief executives." Toffee said glancing at the horned drake.

"Somehow, I got the feeling I was getting a promotion from your other executives," Coven said scratching his left horn. "Anyway, I'm looking forward to working with you, sir. Now if that's all-"

Coven was about to get up when Toffee raised a hand. Causing him to stay seated. "-However, I notice something in your file, Something...Unusual in your upbringing...Tell me, Coven..." Toffee turned to face him. "...What it's like sharing your body with a century-old entity?"

Coven felt his hands freeze, getting colder, he looked down and saw ice spreading across the chair he was sitting on. "Your file also told me that it was the Castmaster herself that sent you here...By your choice...Something about...Not wanting to cause problems for your friends anymore?"

Coven's ice spread to the floor. "You're freezing my rug." Toffee said coyly. He began to slowly walk over to Coven, tail waving slowly behind him.

"How much do you know about me and Rastus?" Coven said as he found himself unable to stand. The lizard was now behind. His snout beside his right horn.

"Just enough to know you reached your limit." Toffee whispered as he cupped Coven's chin, pulling it towards his own face. "...And really? You used "Rastus" As your surname? I did my research on the history of that world. You defeated both that...thing, Despond, and broke that infernal Time Loop that plagued that world...Your talents would've been more suited for the Field Team, yet. Here you are, pushing papers. Why?"

Coven was quiet. Suddenly. Toffee felt a droplet of water touch his hand, getting a better look at Coven's face. He saw he was crying.

"...I...Don't..." Coven sobbed, trying to calm his breathing. "I...Don't want to...Be hurt...Anymore...Sir..."

Toffee sighed. Before letting go of his chin. Walking over to the doors to the left of his desk. "Come along now. I can't let you be seen like this." Toffee said beckoning the tear-riddled drake to follow.

Coven stood up as he followed the seductive gray lizard through the doors as they shut behind him.

**To be continued...**


	2. Ties stay on, Part 2: A Night-off to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coven receives his first order from his new superior...Hope that tie of his is sturdy... 
> 
> Warning: Smut ahead!

Coven looked around the massive penthouse built into the main office. Toffee had taken off his black suit, leaving his white undershirt and red tie, along with the rest of his clothes on. Coven had done the same since he was a guest in Toffee's house. The clock on the wall in Toffee's kitchen was 7:30 as he poured himself and Coven a glass of wine.

"Tomorrow's a day off, we have plenty of time to know one another." Toffee said handing a glass to Coven. "Tonight, we shall celebrate your promotion and our nurturing bond." Toffee said grinning as Coven took the glass, the two made a toast before drinking in turn. They then made their way to the couch to lounge.

"After Despond was destroyed...I couldn't stay...Everyone knew who saved them. And that put Rawn, Wylla, and the others in danger." Coven looked down. "I couldn't be with them anymore," Coven said sadly. "It was hard..."

"...Then the Castmaster suggested you take a job at the Bureau of magic containment." Toffee said setting his wine glass down. "A noble decision."

"You know, I once looked down at Buerucrats...But after recollecting what I went through..." Coven said before shaking his head. "Maybe they have it the easiest." He relaxed on the couch. 

Toffee looked at him, his tongue slipping out in a snake-like motion. Before getting up. "Ready to receive your first order?"

"Huh? I don't..." Coven started but stopped when Toffee took off his white shirt, leaving his tie on.

"Clothes off, But leave the tie on."

Coven looked at the topless lizard before he spoke again. "Need I remind you that I'm now your superior, and have the authority to give you such commands...Are you going to follow them like a good little lizard? Or do you still look down on us Buercratical types?"

Coven felt himself get hard, Was it the wine? The way this lizard was speaking to him...

Coven began to pull off his clothes, not wanting to test the smaller reptile's patience.

Soon enough, Coven was standing in the penthouse, naked. The only thing he wore was his tie. Coven had his hands behind his back as his boss inspected him. "Hmm...Good." Toffee said circling him before grabbing his tie.

"Sir-" Coven was interrupted when Toffee pulled on his tie, forcing his lips onto Toffee's. 

The two began to exchange saliva as Toffee's tongue invaded Coven's mouth. Before their mouths broke away, a trail of Salva forming a bridge briefly before Toffee gave his next order. "Sit down in front of the couch. On your knees."

* * *

Coven's tail was striking the floor rapidly as he couldn't believe what was happening to him, He was sitting on his knee, His cock being played with by Toffee's flexible toes. The end of his tie being gripped by the dominant lizard as he watched Coven gasped for air. His arms were tied together by Toffee's white shirt, So he wouldn't be able to touch himself.

"Sir...This is...so...Inappropriate..." Coven gasped struggling in his place. Toffee rested his big toe onto the tip of Coven's dick before moving its pointed claw downward. Earning a thumping from the ice dragon's tail.

"Yet...Your loving every moment of this." Toffee cooed as he moved his other foot to stroke the side of the depraved cock. He then graved a teasing stroke on the dragon's cock before pulling his foot away. Coven opened his eyes to see his boss whip out his cock from his slacks. "I don't have to explain what you need to do next."

Coven gulped as he took the shaft into his mouth. 

"Good boy." Toffee said as the sucking sounds continued.

**"It's good to be the boss..."**


End file.
